Hasta que Muera
by Mikasaddy
Summary: En un mundo existen ángeles que protegen a los humanos pero también, están los demonios que atacan sin piedad. El creador se da cuenta que se ha cometido un pecado imperdonable y llama a jucio castigando severamente a los involucrados, ángel y demonio serán condenados.


**Estaba escribiendo el capitulo 07 de Yo cuidaré de ti y tenía muchos días con esto en la mente, después escuché nuevamente una canción que no podía ignorar desde hace algún tiempo, y tuve que escribirlo.**

 **Las adoro por ser pacientes y soportar mis incoherencias.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia será manejada por mi alter-ego Mikasaddy.**  
 **Tal vez algún dia les explique esta parte.**

 **Mayo 17, 2018**

.

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_

AU.

Puede contener temas sensibles como: violencia, maltrato y mutilación.

Puede existir ligero contenido de creencias religiosas y sin el propósito de ofender. Respeto cada una de ellas y esto solo es para enriquecer el estilo de historia.

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la creadora Rumiko Takashi. Gracias por ellos.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Dios perdona, pero también castiga"_  
—Adrian Ferreira

CAPITULO 01

—Castigo—

El juicio había terminado, todo estaba dicho y la sentencia se debía cumplir, los testigos estaban reunidos para presenciar el mayor de los castigos por los actos más repugnantes que podían hacerse en ese lugar ya que era el más puro y sagrado, este había sido manchado con el pecado más repudiado.

—Tráiganlos— La voz dura demandó.

La orden fue acatada de inmediato y fueron por aquel ser que había sido condenado al más denigrante castigo que se le podía hacer a un hermoso ángel, el sitio donde estaba era pequeño y descuidado, se encontraba retirado del área del juicio.

Custodiando el lugar estaban dos poderosos ángeles, los cuales, al ver que se aproximaban los encargados de llevar a los condenados abrieron las puertas; observaron el cuerpo golpeado y débil, para llamar su atención jalaron sus cadenas para que se pusiera de pie.

—Vámonos, tu tiempo se acabó— dijo uno.

El dolor en sus marcas hechas por los grilletes se intensificó pero no se quejaría, era un castigo que no se arrepentía de tomar, nunca le daría el gusto a su creador por hacer lo que consideraba correcto, desde el principio sabía en lo que se metía y nunca lo dudó, lo había hecho porque era débil tal vez, pero no le importó.

Durante el camino algunos recuerdos le vinieron a su mente dándole valor para seguir su destino y recibir cualquier cosa que le dieran.

.

.

.

* * *

 _El lugar estaba en llamas, y en un rincón se encontraba una pequeña temblando de miedo, se encargaba de cubrirla con sus alas para que el fuego no la tocara, debía pensar una forma rápida para sacarla de ahí sin que saliera lastimada, el ruido en la parte de afuera era abrumador, los crujidos y alaridos de los demonios inundaba todo el pueblo._

 _Un barrote cayó del techo haciendo un hueco cerca del lugar donde se encontraban y aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de ahí, tomó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y escapó pronto con éxito, o eso creía porque fue vista por el demonio más letal y poderoso._

— _Hey tu— la profunda voz le hizo estremecerse, cada que se encontraban era lo mismo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

El sonido de las cadenas al ser jaladas con violencia le hizo reaccionar y regresar a su realidad por el dolor punzante. Ahí estaba, frente a su creador, su vista borrosa le impedía ver con claridad a los presentes pero podía sentir esa esencia, podía asegurar que no era la única en ser condenada, también estaba el, ese demonio.

—El juicio ha terminado y su condena será cumplida de inmediato— hizo breve pausa y acomodó un pergamino que contenía los detalles de lo que ocurriría —Para ti demonio, el castigo es simple, observarás todo lo que está por suceder y será un recuerdo que te atormentará hasta tu último aliento, todo lo demás será borrado. Conocerás el dolor como un humano y tu aliado hasta el fin de tus días será el arrepentimiento sin perdón.

La audiencia estaba en silencio, escuchaban atentos aquellos decretos de su creador, sabían que era advertencia para ellos también por si se llegaban a cometer la misma falta, eso servía de ejemplo para que no se atrevieran a hacerlo.

—Para ti ángel— observó el cuerpo maltratado del ser y continuó—Tus alas serán arrancadas con violencia y sin poder curativo, morirás entre los humanos o hasta que tu cuerpo se desangre, cualquier cosa que pase primero. Una vez que terminen te lanzarán a la tierra, ahora eres ángel caído y tu memoria también será borrada, solo recordarás el intenso dolor. Ya no perteneces a este lugar nunca más.

Colocaron al ángel sobre una pequeña plataforma, jalaron sus cadenas atándolas en unos postes altos, un brazo en cada extremo, hicieron lo mismo con las piernas y le confirmaron con una seña al creador, todo estaba listo.

—Puedes decir tus últimas palabras— sentenció con dolor al ver a su hermosa creación en esa situación. Su más hermoso ángel era el condenado.

—Perdóname Padre, soy débil— Dijo con voz entrecortada, a pesar de que no estaba buscando su perdón. —Estoy a tu merced, te amo pero ya no soy digna. —Respiró pesadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Sacrifícame— Esa fue la última palabra que pronunció.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por las palabras que escuchaban, ¿no pensaba implorar perdón y rogar para que su castigo fuera reducido? El creador era misericordioso y estaban seguros que podía hacer algo diferente de su castigo, aun sabiendo esto no lo hizo, ¿por qué?

El demonio enfurecido luchaba con dolor mientras era sometido por unas cadenas especiales que hacían quemar su piel, ardía profundamente pero no tanto como lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse quieto mientras ese bello ángel era condenado.

Hizo una señal para que procedieran con el castigo, y así fue, dos ángeles se colocaron detrás de la más hermosa de las creaciones y el dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y su color comenzó a cambiar, ahora sus alas y vestimenta era negra, también su cabello se hizo oscuro como la noche.

Despacio comenzaron a arrancar las alas por pedazos prologando más el sufrimiento, sentía un cuchillo que se enterraba y destrozaba todo a su paso, capa por capa, como reflejo jalaba las cadenas haciendo ruido estruendoso, todos estaban aterrados por el derramamiento de sangre.

El poderoso demonio estaba siendo sometido con mayor fuerza y más ángeles intentaban mantenerlo en su lugar ya que estaba descontrolado, sus ojos habían perdido la razón, ahora se encontraba en su máxima forma, era un enorme perro blanco que rugía furioso provocando mayor temor en los presentes, sin embargo, el ángel recibía su castigo sin queja alguna, todo ese dolor que le provocaban le hacía moverse y llorar pero no se quejaría, sabía que lo merecía y no se arrepentía.

El sonido de las cadenas, los rugidos de la bestia descontrolada y los azotes invadían toda el área haciendo eco en los rincones más escondidos. Cruzaron una última mirada, ángel y demonio, sufriendo el castigo por sus actos, el dorado con el intenso azul se mezclaban en una conversación privada, pero uno de los latigazos que recibía para que dejara de moverse se impactó en su estómago tan fuerte que el dolor le hizo soltar todo el aire que tenía rompiendo así su contacto.

Sus alas destrozadas en pequeñas partes estaban regadas por la plataforma, podía ver como caían poco a poco, la sangre brotaba con fuerza sobre su espalda, hasta que ya no tenía nada que la identificara como lo que había llegado a ser, su cuerpo maltratado y ensangrentado fue bajado con cuidado de los postes y fue lanzada a la tierra por los ángeles.

Ya no era más un hermoso ángel, mientras descendía podía sentir el viento rozando su piel, quemando más profundo en sus heridas como pequeñas agujas que se enterraban, recordó los rugidos del demonio que presenciaba su final y el dolor en su pecho se incrementó, la espina clavada en su corazón se retorcía llegando cada vez más adentro.

Al estar cerca de la tierra sonrió, ahí acababa todo, al final pudo verlo a los ojos, esos fieros e intensos ojos dorados como último recuerdo era lo que le había quedado. Ahora era un bulto en el suelo, un bulto adolorido y bañado en sangre, cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en el dolor y en los recuerdos que serían borrados para siempre como su existencia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Ahora puedo respirar!**

 **Listo, saqué esta idea de mi mente y soy libre (?)**

 **¿que les ha parecido?**

 **Ya tengo en mente lo que sigue en el siguiente cap, pero ahora me concentraré en la actualización del capítulo 07 que tengo pendiente.**

 **xoxo 💜😘**


End file.
